Force of Nature
by JokerKing666
Summary: An entity can only take so much before they break. An entity can only hold in so much rage before they lash out at the source of their anger. The universe did the wrong thing when young Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, learns many truths in a near death encounter as a young child. Armed with abilities not supposed to have unlocked til a teen, woe be his enemies.


If there as one thing thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki hated more than anything in the world it was Konoha. Oh sure it was his home but the people were much less than pleasing and the way he was treated could only be described as deplorable. Of course being the leash to a nigh immortal chakra monster, this was the sentiment of most shinobi in regards to the nine biju but certainly not his own, you'd expect him to be treated well right? Hahaha, not on your life. His eyes, dull blue orbs of sapphire, cut off to the man at the front of the class saying the graduation exam was about to start. _'Third times the charm and this time.. I'm not holding back like the old man wants me to' _he thought to himself.

For nearly forty five minutes the sound of pencils scraping on paper filled the room. At the front of Iruka Umino looked up and felt a thin line pull at his lips. Naruto wasn't writing and just staring out the window with his cheek resting on his hand. This was the boys last chance, he needed to take it seriously. "Naruto-"

"I'm already finished with the test sensei" Naruto cut off the chunin. One eye briefly looked to the older man and noted the flinch in his gaze. Ah, seems Iruka finally saw it at last. Better late to the party than never have come at all. How they ever thought he was that gullible naive brat was baffling to him. Perhaps his lessons with the fox were a little too good. It wasn't that she was only a being of chaos, destruction and death but more so she was like every woman- vulnerable to natures bleed which made her a bitch at times. Well that and the sharingan that was used to rip her out of his mother & force her to attack Konoha. "Have been for half an hour." His gaze returned out the window.

The thin line turned into a thoughtful grimace as Iruka called time for everyone to finish their last answer. "Pencils down **now **or you fail this portion of the test." Every person still writing dropped their pencils in shock. Iruka wasn't what many would call a sharp toothed person normally but he couldn't helpt the feeling that there was something seriously wrong in the classroom. Narutos eyes and overall demeanor, Mizukis eagerness and sharp almost dare he say evil gaze, the overall tension in the air heavier than any graduation test before.. Something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

"The second exam is taijutsu. You must last three minutes in the ring without getting pushed out or land three hits on me to pass" Mizuki said.

Naruto didn't pay attention to those who went before him as he stretched. He wouldn't need three minutes to do this, at most he would need thirty seconds. When his name was called he idly noted the Inuzuka heir crowing about finishing the test faster than even the arrogant prince Sasuke. _'Enjoy the spotlight while you can omega whelp' _he thought to himself taking a rather relaxed stance with a rather bored expression on his face. Even as Mizuki took a ready stance he slouched and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The test begins now!"

Mizuki charged forward with a devilish gleam in his eye. There was no way the fox brat could beat him, none! When the boy failed he would play up the concered sensei and offer an 'extra credit mock mission' that would net him the Forbidden Scroll. After that it would simply be a matter of knocking the boy out, restraining him physically and chakra wise before making off with the scroll AND the brat to give to Orochimaru!

Naruto yawned and in the blink of an eye it took Mizuki to get to him the boy brought his knee up rather violently. The resounding crack of ribs shattering as the chunin stumbled back coughing and hacking up blood didn't bother him even as some of the other kids looked disturbed or even tried to hold down their lunch. "That's one Mizuki" he said rather disinterestedly. While the man growled and righted himself he disappeared in a blur.

Mizukis eyes circled around trying to find him, raw fury coursing through his veins. This was impossible! The brat was supposed to be the weakest one of the class! He was the least trained!

"Two and three."

Iruka was stunned as out nowhere Naruto pulled out a one-two kick combo that sent Mizuki skyward with an equally loud splintering and shattering of bone, the second rocketing the silver haired man to the ground with an ear splitting sonic crash. There was no way he was seeing what he was seeing, this had to be a genjutsu. Naruto was the student who tried the least in all the lessons. Even as he repeatedly tried to break out nothing happened and most of the class was slack jawed.

"Time. How long was that Iruka-san?" Naruto asked after taking good measure to spit on Mizukis twitching broken body. "That's for the years of sabotaging my grades you shit eating little cockroach."

"Twenty eight point nine five seconds Uzumaki-san" Shino, the Aburame heir, said glancing to his watch. It was curious to see the blonde show such skill now when he had not done so before. Had more than just Mizuki been sabotaging Narutos grades as he claimed? He pondered this as his eyes, hidden by his clans signature glasses, shifted over to Shikaramaru Nara who seemed equally vexed and interested.

"My reactions are dulling it seems. I was hoping to keep it under twenty. Just means I have to train harder" Naruto said shrugging indifferently. "Oh by the way.. Someone might want to get the school medical ninja. Between his shattered ribcage and both broken clavicles the likelihood of bone splinters puncturing his lungs and he dies drowning in his own blood is astronomically high." The tone of his voice was level and rather disinterested as he walked over to a nearby tree leaning against it as he took out a scroll to read.

The pandemonium that ensued was something that took nearly **half **of the teaching staff to reign in. Between the nervous wrecks who were now seemingly terrified of Naruto, the ones watching him with rather hawk-like interest and in a minor amount-namely those like Sasuke Uchiha- who were giving looks to kill at Naruto it was a mad house. All the while said boy just leaned against the tree nonplussed about the chaos around him.

"Seems you're enjoying yourself Uzumaki-san."

Naruto didn't change the direction of his gaze as he scoffed. "Enjoying myself? Please, I find more enjoyment torturing the idiot mobs by injecting youkai into the hearts of my victims and watching them die as the youkai corrodes their bodies to nothing from the inside out. This" he gave a microscopic notion of his head "is nothing more than a necessary warning. Their reactions are rather intriguing though. Shows who truly want to be shinobi or kunoichi and who wants to play one. The number of latter over the former is sickening."

The owner of voice, an ANBU personally assigned to watch Naruto, grimaced behind her mask. She knew the kid had quite the propensity to be a rather cruel person when pushed but this was new even for him. Especially for him. "Hokage-sama told you to-"

"Neko, I don't care what the Sandaime thinks right now. I have to pass and quite frankly if I have to put the fear of Kami into everyone when it comes me then so be it. No one likes me in this village so fearing what I can do works out for them and me" Naruto interrupted. "Besides, he said I could cut loose a fraction for the year I pass. He never said how large or small that fraction was. On a side note, tell him to up security in his office."

Neko grimaced behind her mask more. "Why would he need more security on his office? It's the most secure room in the village" she said sounding minutely confused.

Naruto offered a scroll up to empty air and lowered his arm when it was empty. "That's why he needs to up security. With Mizukis active sabotage of my grades its not far-fetched he would make it so I failed again. Or try to. When I noted the gleam in his eyes I deliberately put him near deaths doorstep on my turn and in the shock of everyone watching me I stripped that scroll from his vest unseen due to the rimming of the outside being black & purple, a non-standard issue order. Those are mission orders from Orochimaru to Mizuki to make sure I fail the graduation exam, entice me into a false extra credit mock mission to get the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to him at a designated spot in the forest. One can only connect the dots from there this was for Mizuki to curry favor with Orochimaru but I also wouldn't put it past Mizuki to try and disable me. Delivering the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing AND Konohas jinchuriki to its most wanted criminal would give Mizuki who knows what amount favor by surrendering the two nuclear weapons of this village to its most wanted" he said. He saw others trying to read his lips but in the same motion as when he lowered his arm he covered his lips making what he was saying unable to be read.

Neko felt her muscles tense as she read it over herself. "You didn't-"

"I am an academy student. I have to do fuck all Neko, I'm not a ninja. As far as the general populace is concerned I'm a demon spawn with an attitude problem and a knack for royally pissing people off just for shits and giggles or when I'm bored & in need of something to do. Do your job. Take him in for questioning, torture, kill him or whatever. Don't make me do it for you because I will demand the pay for it and I will damn sure get it if I have to threaten the Sandaime by saying I will expose it to public knowledge. Don't test me Neko" Naruto said with a rather harsh tone. He felt the kunoichis presence gone in an instant and let his hand drop as Iruka called for the class to roundup.

"After that rather…lets call it surprising display Mizuki-sensei is unfit to help judge the remaining portion, the ninjutsu portion, of the test. Kiriya-sensei will be taking his spot" Iruka motioned to a teal haired woman who gave a disinterested nod "so we're going to do that inside. Everyone inside now and back in the classroom" he said ushering everyone in. "Naruto, that taijutsu style-"

"I didn't even get into the opening stance. It would be wasted on the types like Mizuki whose arrogance is only exceeded by Sasuke Uchiha. Also given that you are the only one who didn't treat me with bias, I should inform you I was never taught the academy style correctly. Not that you care, it wasn't your lesson to teach. I made my own to compensate and I am quite happy with it" Naruto said bluntly as he was the last to step past the pair.

Kiriya looked to Iruka with a raised eyebrow."Those are heavy allegations coming from a kid with a chip on his shoulder" she said bluntly.

Iruka shook his head sighing softly. "He has every right in the world to have a chip on his shoulder with the way this village treats him like sub-human slime Kiriya. Frankly I'm shocked he hasn't completely snapped and hasn't gone on a homicidal rampage and take out everyone he could before he was killed by village shinobi himself. Lets just this over with ok? I have a really strong feeling I'm going to need a really strong drink or twelve by the time its over" he said with a resigned tone.

"You don't drink. Everyone here at the academy knows. You turn us down every Friday night when we invite you to join us for happy hour at The Rusty Kunai" Kiriya said with a suspicious raise of her eyebrow.

"I don't drink publicly. Privately is an entirely different story. However I think tonight is going to be a league all its own so count me in for happy hour" Iruka said proceeding ahead of Kiriya.

Back in the classroom Naruto glared out the window at the happy kids passing by in the streets laughing and playing without a care in the world. Why couldn't he have had that childhood? Besides his father doing what was expected of the reigning Hokage and believing that the village would honor his dying wish, there should have been NO reason he lived the shitty childhood that he suffered through. Starvation, beatings, homelessness til the Sandaime entered his life and began to take care of him. To this day he was still suspicious of the mans motives. Sure his grandfatherly reputation and his profound love for the village & everyone in it was taken consideration into but there was more to it, he knew there was but lacked the necessary proof to say concretely what.

'_You're brooding again my kit.'_

Naruto sighed closing his eyes. As much as he was thankful for the biju she had made it a habit of interrupting his thoughts when they turned dark. _'Its not brooding when the facts match up even if a few are missing from the big picture' _he thought with a cross expression on his face.

'_Sure and I am the Ichibi. See my singular tail? The other eight are only sand illusions' _the fox replied with a sarcastic snort. _'Kit, you can't the change past. If you really hate it here leave. Your training and lessons with me will allow for you to survive in the forests til you reach another village. After that it's a matter of creative use of your bloodline to change your physical identity.'_

'_And you honestly believe that the the relic Sandaime is going to let the village weapon walk out of the village never to return? I'll eat my own heart if he was senile enough to let that pass. More than that, the council would see me restrained and killed after they switched you to a new host they could mold. Even if I could leave you heard what my parents projections said, the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan scrolls are hidden in this village in their old home. Once I get those and all the money under lock & key we can revisit this conversation' _Naruto though severing the connection for now with a mental respectful nod to the vulpine woman. She wasn't a bad person in the least but sometimes the role she slotted into as a hybrid surrogate mom slash older sister was annoying when trying to be the voice of reason to his need to curb stomp the face of everyone who annoyed him in even the most marginal of ways.

"The last section of your exam is the ninjutsu portion. When your name is called you will enter the room behind Kiriya-sensei" Iruka motioned to the woman "and we will ask you to perform the three essential jutsu all ninja show know by heart for basic survival in the field."

'_Three essential jutsu my ass. There are a DOZEN essential jutsu a ninja should know for basic field survival and a piss poor illusionary clone with no shadow is not one of them'_ Naruto thought snidely.

"Dobe, I demand you tell me how you did that much damage to Mizuki" Sasuke said with a haughty 'I'm better than you so do as I say or else' tone.

"Rigorously work yourself to near death day in and day out training in the Forest of Death you spoiled Uchiha shit for brains. Of course you're so pampered because of that thieves eye bloodline you wouldn't know hard work if it bitch slapped in the face with the flat side of a sword and left you blind as a Hyuuga" Naruto said with a snarky 'get the fuck out of my face before I make you' sneer. "Oh wait, you don't even have that yet. Pity, your brother had his fully matured and was a jounin by our age. He also didn't use his eyes as a crutch like I'm certain you will. Every Uchiha minus the exception of your older brother Itachi and your mother Mikoto, Kami rest her gentle soul, knew the Sharingan was a tool and not a crutch but the rest of your clan was blind to that fact. They couldn't win a battle without relying on its predictive abilities or jutsu stealing bullshit. So get out my face before I throw you out this fucking window and skewer you like a pig on a spit. Most of this village may have no problem fawning over you like a damaged prince but I have no problem putting you in your fucking place you emo little shitlord. You lost your clan in a massacre? Oh boo hoo, cry me a fucking river. As far as I know, I like a lot kids in this village lost their parents in the Kyuubi attack and I'm treated like less than dirt by the village people for only Kami knows what reason. You are NOT a tragic prince. You're nothing more a spoiled bitch of a princess crying out for attention."

The class was pin drop silent as they stared at Naruto with wide eyes. What the hell happened to the playful, annoying blonde who pranked everyone just to amuse himself? The acidity of the words, minus the respectful mention of Itachi and Mikoto, had nearly everyone flinching. Was this the true Naruto? Was their abuse, snide remarks and callous disregard of him so much that he hated everyone with a passion?

"Uh.."

"To keep from there being a bloodbath in here, Uzumaki you're up first" Kiriya said pointing to the door behind her. Once Naruto was through the teal haired woman turned her sharp gaze to the Sasuke. "Uchiha, though I disagree with some of his points Uzumaki-san is right. You coast on your name and the tragedy of your clan being slaughtered. You make demands using your clan name and the council falls to their knees to obey 'Uchiha-sama'. You'd do well to learn some actual discipline and not to rely on your clan name. An enemy won't stop and bow in fear when you reveal your Sharingan eyes to them in battle. They're more likely to kill you and take your eyes as trophy. Grow up or die young in the field. Make a choice."

Inside the exam room Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. Seriously? He should be done by now but Iruka was waiting for Kiriya to begin.

"Apologies Uzumaki-san, I was making a point that had to be made. Shall we begin?" Kiriya asked taking a seat behind the table next to Iruka.

"Alright Naruto, first up please perform the transformation jutsu into any of the Kages" Iruka said.

"Does it have to be of this village?" Naruto asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"It is preferred but not required Uzumkai-san" Kiriya said making a note on her clipboard.

Naruto didn't move a muscle or make a handsign before he was enveloped in a split second of light that lasted less than a blink. When it died down in his place was a rather moody looking Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Both instructors shared a look before making notations. "Alright, next is the substitution jutsu" Iruka said watching the transformation dispel.

Again Naruto didn't move a muscle and before a second passed the Sandaime was in the room with a certain orange book in his hand giggling like a school girl.

Both instructors gawked for a second in shock before Iruka coughed. This seemed to knock the Sandaime out of his reverie and his eyes widened in complete shock & a touch of embarrassment as the book disappeared into his robes. "Uh… You two saw nothing. That's an order" Hiruzen said in the best Hokage stern voice he could manage with the embarrassment of being caught reading Icha Icha. "Why am I here? I was in my office just seconds ago."

"Naruto Uzumaki did a sealless substitution sir" Kiriya said.

The Sandaime grimaced at that. He told Naruto he cut loose some, not give everyone a heart attack. "I see. I must have a talk with young Naruto about keeping such prodigious skills hidden" he said grimly. He was gone in a swirl of leaves before Naruto was back in the same spot.

"I always knew that man was a pervert" Naruto said without care he was verbally backhanding the sitting Hokage. "Then again considering he taught Jiraiya the Toad Sanin who writes that poorly written smut I'm not surprised. Filth is as filth does."

The chunins again shared a look and made a note to recommend a psych evaluation. To have such disregard for those in the chain of command, let alone the Hokage, was a worrisome sign. "The last technique you need to perform is the clone technique."

"Does have to be that pitiful illusion with no shadow? I can't do it because of how much chakra I possess as one descended of the Uzumaki clan. Not like I'd want to if I had such a pitiful amount of chakra to grab so insignificant an amount. I have picked up on how to do more advanced ones though" Naruto said. "Solid ones."

Kiriya raised an eyebrow at that. She had assumed Uzumaki was a family name but if it was a clan then she was curious. "It is the basic necessity but if you have as much chakra as you say than a more advanced one may be used if you can't use the standard E-rank" she giving Iruka a look to not say a word.

"Couldn't do it if my life depended on it. A curse and a blessing of being Uzumaki blood, our chakra reserves are leagues bigger than most and as such most techniques like the E-rank Bunshin are something we cannot simply do even if we had Tsunade of the Sanins godlike levels of chakra control" Naruto said bluntly. Two handsigns later and the glass of water before the two chunin emptied forming a copy of Naruto right beside. "Water Clone. Do I pass or not?"

Irukas jaw clenched unnoticed as he nodded his head. His eyes followed the blonde haired boy taking a headband without care.

"Team reveal is tomorrow right?" Naruto asked tying the headband around his upper arm.

"Correct."

"Then I'm out of here. If I have to spend another moment around that insufferable Uchiha I'm liable to kill him myself and end the Sharingan in Konoha permanently. What time will you be announcing the teams? Naruto asked opening sole window in the room after punching his clone to kill it.

"Eight o'clock sharp" Iruka said. "Don't you want to know who winds up being male Rookie of the Year?"

"It ain't me so why do I care? My sabotaged grades will put me as the lowest of the class. Staying is pointless" Naruto said before he jumped out.

"Are you as worried as I am?" Kiriya asked.

"That he passed and we had to give him his headband or that we are potentially unleashing a more than likely sociopath into the forces if his team passes the real test?" Iruka asked with a grim expression.

"Both" Kiriya replied.

"I hate to say it but yes. I'd rather a second Kyuubi attack right about now to be honest" Iruka replied before flipping the page and motioned Kiriya to get the next student.


End file.
